Alguém Como Você
by MissD.Willows
Summary: Norma Bates era o oposto de tudo que ele sempre viveu, de tudo que ele sempre presou. O oposto do que ele acreditava que queria. Ela era instável, temperamental, irritante e nada discreta. E tinha um talento especial para mexer com sua cabeça. Pós episódio 2x07.


Dedicada às fãs mais sensatas da Vera Farmiga que eu conheço: Fabi, Emilly e Jeane

**_Pós episódio 2x07  
*Eu queria fazer algo sob a perspectiva do Alex, mas sejamos honestas, não consegui. Por isso, sim, parece meio fora do personagem para ambos, mas aaaaaa... eu só queria escrever alguma coisa sobre esse episódio porque eu amo a cara de ciúmes do Alex quando vê a Norma com o George. Perdoem qualquer erro, e podem me dizer que eu corrijo :)_**

* * *

Algumas coisas eram feitas para nunca mudarem. Sua beleza era exatamente a constância, a imutabilidade. Esse era o caso com a reputação do xerife Alex Romero. Sua rotina era precisa, constante, controlada. Ele era o xerife, e se portava como tal. Nada de conversas triviais, nada de assuntos irrelevantes, sem tempo para gastar com superficialidades. Ele tinha o poder sobre tudo, e tudo sob controle, exatamente como deveria ser. Desde a manutenção de suas armas de serviço até o pequeno grupo de milionários mafiosos que gerenciava a cidade com a supervisão dele. Supervisão, no entanto, não era consentimento, e ele esperava pelo dia que derrubaria as redes do tráfico de White Pine Bay. Essa era uma das coisas que, ao contrário de sua rotina, ele planejava mudar em breve. Mas era preciso tempo. Tudo deveria ser metodicamente planejado, primeiro. O caos não era parte integrante dessa equação.

Isto é, até que uma certa loira de olhos azuis apareceu na cidade. Norma Bates era o oposto de tudo o que ele sempre viveu, de tudo o que ele sempre presava. Do que ele acreditava que queria. Ela era instável, temperamental, irritante e nada discreta. E tinha um talento especial para mexer com sua cabeça. Ainda assim, Alex não conseguia evitar ser atraído por sua força, como uma mariposa que é hipnotizada para a luz de uma lâmpada mesmo sabendo que pode se queimar.

Agora, sua rotina estava sempre sob o risco iminente de ser perturbada por uma ligação no meio da madrugada. Nesses dias, suas roupas tinham o cheiro do amaciante que ela usava, ela gritava seu nome na rua apenas para cumprimentá-lo, e seu quarto sempre estava mais arrumado do que ele tinha deixado ao sair. E, mais vezes do que gostaria de admitir, ele se pegava no balcão de um bar tomando um segundo ou terceiro drink que, antes dela, ele não precisaria.

Foi assim que, naquela noite, depois de passar mais de dois dias fazendo o que podia e até o que não devia para comprovar a inocência do filho dela, ele se pegou no balcão de um bar. Não o mesmo que ele costumava frequentar, onde havia a familiaridade de ser reconhecido e tratado com discrição, de saberem seu nome e o deixarem em paz. Esta noite, havia uma folha de papel informando que o estabelecimento estava fechado por luto.

O pai de Lary, o proprietário, morrera no dia anterior. Esteve tão absorto no caso de Norman que havia se esquecido completamente.

Ele devia ir pra casa, mas precisava desesperadamente de uma bebida. Então, o jeito foi procurar outro lugar. Mas o tipo de homens que povoavam as mesas de alguma madeira extremamente polida e com aparência cara não eram o tipo de companhia que ele apreciaria, e a conversa de um grupo em particular insistia em invadir seus ouvidos contra sua vontade. Por outro lado, eles estavam competindo com um dia particularmente difícil, então o whiskey ganhou.

"Eu vou te dizer, aquele bastardo do George Heldens está na melhor fase."

"Ele foi esperto. Todo mundo precisa de um advogado hoje em dia, pra uma coisa ou outra."

"Alem disso, ele tem andado com um belo par de pernas por aí. Eu os vi juntos no restaurante outro dia."

"Sério? Filho da mãe! Jurava que ele era gay."

"Herb, você acha que todo mundo é gay."

"Não tenho culpa se todo mundo age como gay hoje em dia"

Os três riram, e Alex chegou ao fundo de mais um copo. Seu terceiro. Ele estava ficando com vontade de ir até lá e dar um soco em cada um apenas por serem idiotas. Um sinal de que estava quase na hora de ir. Só mais uma dose e ele iria pra casa. Com sorte, sem socar ninguém.

Mas quando o garçom serviu a bebida âmbar diretamente no copo, nada de gelo dessa vez, algo que ouviu o fez prestar nova atenção ao que diziam.

"Ele tem coragem, tenho que admitir. Foi ela que chamou Lee Berman de babaca."

"A loirinha? Ela estava na festa dos Heldens, não estava?"

"oh... Ela é dona daquela espelunca quase na entrada da cidade, não é? Lembro dela. Ela é..."

"Gostosa"

"Demais."

"Mas não parece ser o padrão do George."

"Aposto que é boa de cama. Por que mais ele estaria com ela?"

Eles riram de novo e Alex sentiu os dedos apertarem ao redor do copo ao perceber de quem estavam falando.

Contra sua vontade, imagens de Norma e George surgiram em sua mente. Os dois se abraçando aquele dia na delegacia. Ele sendo a fortaleza que ela precisava, fazendo-a rir... Ele tinha que se controlar.  
Controle sempre foi uma de suas melhores qualidades. Ótimo controle de seus sentimentos. Excelente habilidade de controle do grupo que liderava em situações de estresse. Mais auto controle que qualquer outro fuzileiro na sua turma. E era só isso que o estava impedindo de arrastar aqueles três para o estacionamento e ensinar-lhes os bons modos que o dinheiro não comprou.

"Ei, não era ela que saía com Zack Shelby?"

"Espera, espera... Aquela da casa onde ele morreu? Que merda! George sabe disso?"

"Provavelmente sabe. A cidade toda ficou sabendo."

"Pelo jeito ela o fisgou mesmo."

"Bem, ela não é nada feia. Mas não pode ser sério. Ela não parece ser do tipo que alguém como George se casaria."

"Talvez, mas... Com um corpo daqueles... Eu também pegaria se pudesse. Será que eles não aceitariam uma brincadeirinha a três? Sabe, só por curiosidade."

Controle.

Controle.

Controle.

Foda-se o controle. Ele não ia deixar ninguém falar assim de mulher nenhuma, muito menos de Norma. Ele virou o restante do que havia no copo e se levantou, e quando seu punho fez contato com o nariz do primeiro cara, a sensação foi boa. E no instante em que o primeiro punho, ele não saberia dizer de qual dos outros dois, o acertou no queixo, a dor o despertou.

...

_Alex R._

Norma leu o nome no visor do celular e prontamente o atendeu. Seu coração acelerou diante da possibilidade de ainda ser algo relacionado a prisão de Norman. Mas estava tudo bem, ele mesmo tinha lhe dito isso naquela tarde. Não poderia ter surgido outra coisa, poderia?

"Alô? Alex?"

A voz que ouviu do outro lado da linha, no entanto, não era uma voz de preocupação, nem de aviso. Com certa dificuldade para respirar, ele pediu a ela que fosse buscá-lo pois não conseguiria dirigir de volta pra casa. Por um segundo ela se acalmou, mas quando ele lhe disse que devia pegá-lo no hospital, ela voltou a ficar alarmada.

"Hospital? Alex, o que houve?"

"Nada de mais, mas os médicos não querem me deixar voltar pra casa dirigindo. Ou sozinho. Sei que está tarde, mas..."

"Não se preocupe com isso. Eu estou a caminho."

E cerca de 20 minutos depois, ela cruzava as portas do saguão do hospital. Foi direto ao balcão e perguntou pelo xerife, dizendo o motivo que a trouxera até ali. Para sua surpresa não lhe fizeram nenhuma pergunta, a atendente apenas chamou uma das enfermeiras que passavam por ali, e a simpática jovem a levou até a sala de observação onde Norma encontrou um Alex ensanguentado, uma das mãos enfaixada, um hematoma perto do olho esquerdo e pontos no queixo.

"Alex! Oh meu Deus. O que..."

"O sangue não é dele, senhora. Bom... Não todo." a jovem se apressou a explicar. "mas ele teve uma luxação no pulso e vai ficar dolorido por uns dias. O médico receitou alguns medicamentos. Também sugeriu repouso. Ele não poderá dirigir por alguns dias."

Alex revirou os olhos e passou a mão boa pelos cabelos desgrenhados. Estava se arrependendo de ter pedido ajuda pra ela. Poderia ter simplesmente pedido um táxi. Agora era muito tarde.

Norma pegou a receita com a enfermeira, o ajudou a vestir a jaqueta e ele a acompanhou pelos corredores num silêncio que apesar de incomum, não parecia estranho. Ela o apoiou o caminho todo, segurando seu braço próximo ao cotovelo. Abriu a porta para que ele entrasse e o ajudou com o cinto antes de dar a volta e assumir seu lugar no banco do motorista.

"Vai me dizer o que aconteceu?"

"Eu só... Tinha assuntos a acertar. Eles estavam em três. Superestimei minhas habilidades, eu acho. Não estava pensando muito."

Norma o olhou de soslaio. Ele falava devagar, mas não havia traços do ranzinza que ele sempre era quando ela lhe perguntava algo mais pessoal. E ela não sabia o que fazer com essa mudança.

"Espero que tenha válido a pena."

Ele olhou para ela, analisou seu perfil e a forma gentil como falava com ele.

"Valeu. Além disso, devia ter visto os outros caras."

Norma sorriu, desviando o olhar pra ele por um breve momento. Envolto pelo perfume dela, ele se permitiu relaxar um pouco e fechou os olhos. Norma o deixou estar, o que ele agradeceu mentalmente, pensando que havia algo de diferente nela aquela noite. Mais suave, talvez.

Só tornou a abrir os olhos quando sentiu o carro diminuir a velocidade.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Vou pegar seus remédios."

"Não precisa. Norma, é sério. Não foi nada grave, só preciso ir pra casa e dormir um pouco."

"Você vai tomar os remédios, não discuta comigo."

"Bom, então pegue o dinheiro na minha carteira..."

"Alex, não seja bobo. Eu volto logo."

Ela saiu batendo a porta do carro atrás de si, a saia balançando ao redor de suas pernas. As pernas que, pra começar, foram o motivo que o trouxe a esta situação. Alex não era cego, ele via o mesmo que outros homens. Mas não via apenas seu corpo, ele a via por inteiro. Ele a queria por inteiro. Podia muito bem ser honesto e admitir pelo menos para si mesmo logo de uma vez.

Quando voltou, ela se virou segurando algo perto do rosto dele.

"Trouxe um pirulito pra te convencer a tomar os remédios sem fazer cara feia."

"Eu... o quê?"

"Sempre convencia o Norman assim quando ele era pequeno."

Ela sorriu com a memória, colocando o pirulito de volta na sacola que entregou a ele antes de voltar a colocar o carro em movimento.

"E como ele está?"

"Bem. Bem. Um pouco chateado porque a amiga foi embora. Apesar de tudo que aconteceu, ele sente falta dela. Mas sei que logo ele voltará ao que era antes. Tudo voltará ao normal e... Vamos ficar bem."

Quando ela falava daquele jeito, sem a habitual provocação, ou o senso de humor ácido, ele tinha certeza de que valia a pena levar alguns pontos por ela. Talvez porque, se não ele, quem mais o faria? Proteger Norma Bates se tornou sua missão pessoal, e ele planejava cumpri-la até o fim.

Quando chegaram ao Motel, ela o ajudou a sair do carro e o acompanhou até o quarto. Ele sabia que ela entraria, se faria em casa, assumiria a tarefa de inspecionar seus machucados, retirar sua roupa suja de sangue (e provavelmente levar para lavar), garantir que ele tomasse os remédios, e que tomasse também um banho. Mas seu espírito alquebrado não conseguiria suportar a tudo aquilo com a mesma impassividade que ele sempre tentava demonstrar perto dela. Não hoje. Por isso ele bloqueou o caminho com o próprio corpo. Virou-se para ela de forma gentil e agradeceu pela carona e pelos remédios.

"Eu... vou tentar descansar um pouco. Obrigado. E desculpe por isso. Já estava tarde e..."

"Tudo bem. Eu só estava lendo. Tem certeza que não quer que eu o ajude com nada?"

"Não, eu só vou... Tomar um banho e tentar dormir um pouco."

"Ok. Não esqueça dos remédios."

"Não vou."

"E, Alex... Obrigada de novo. Por tudo. Quando você me avisou sobre o acidente aquele dia na prefeitura eu... Fiquei perdida."

"Eu só... Fiz o que estava ao meu alcance. Lamento que Você e Norman tenham que passar por isso. Principalmente no seu primeiro dia no emprego novo."

"Obrigada. Se não fosse por você e George, não sei o que teria acontecido."

E la estava o nome que ele não pretendia ouvir outra vez.

"É, ele realmente pareceu um advogado muito dedicado."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Nada. É só que... Ele parecia muito próximo. E com certeza ele ser um dos caras mais ricos da cidade não é ruim também. É bom ver que está... Expandindo seus horizontes. Boa sorte, Norma."

Ele tentou fechar a porta, mas a voz dela o interrompeu.

"Nós somos amigos, Alex. Por que um amigo não poderia me ajudar? Você me ajudou!"

"Não tenho certeza se ele também acha que você é só uma amiga, Norma. Com certeza não é o que os amigos dele acham."

"O que quer dizer com isso, Alex? George só estava sendo gentil comigo. Ele é educado, e bondoso, e foi prestativo quando eu precisei. Não pode falar assim dele, você nem o conhece!"

"E o que será que ele espera em troca de toda essa gentileza? Hein, Norma?"

"Okay... Eu vou deixar essa passar porque claramente você não está raciocinando direito por causa dos remédios."

Ela se virou e começou a se afastar, mas a voz dele a alcançou de novo.

"Alguém como ele... Não é a pessoa certa pra você."

Seu coração martelava no peito. Que maldita droga teriam colocado naquele soro que o estava fazendo falar de todas as coisas que ele costumava esconder tão bem?

Ele observou enquanto Norma se virava lentamente para ele. A fúria cintilando em seus olhos. Sua voz era baixa e fria como aço quando ela voltou a falar.

"E como você pode saber disso?"

"Porque você precisa de alguém que possa aguentar a loucura da sua vida. E aquele cara... Ele pode ser um advogado rico e influente, mas é fraco, esnobe, uma daquelas pessoas que passa pela vida e consegue tudo o que quer sem precisar de esforço algum. Ele não te merece. Ele é a porra do príncipe encantado! Mas você, Norma, não é nenhuma donzela em perigo. Sua armadura é muito, muito mais forte que isso."

"Talvez você não entenda, Alex, já que controla cada pedacinho dessa cidade e não tem nada a que se apegar na vida, mas depois de tudo que passei desde que cheguei nessa droga de lugar, é bom ter alguém decente interessado em mim. Que me fala de coisas interessantes, e faz elogios, enquanto homens como você..."

Ela parou repentinamente, hesitante, como se tivesse notado que falara demais. Seus olhos, no entanto, ficaram fixos nos dele, enquanto Alex escaneava seu rosto em busca das palavras não ditas. O que ela queria falar? Por que parou no meio da frase? Era sempre assim entre eles. Mesmo quando falavam, não diziam o que realmente queriam. E às vezes ele se perguntava se as coisas seriam diferentes se ele tivesse crescido de forma diferente. Se hoje ele seria um homem menos reservado, menos desconfiado. Talvez se ele tivesse sido criado com uma família como a de George Heldens... Mas não foi. As coisas não funcionaram assim para ele, e ele teve que aprender desde cedo a se guardar do mundo, a preservar seus sentimentos, a não mostrar sua felicidade ao mundo, pois poderia ser facilmente tomada como todas as coisas que eram importantes para ele foram tomadas. A vida o forjou num guerreiro, o endureceu. E, embora ele soubesse que Norma também não teve uma vida fácil, havia algo nela que não a deixava perder o brilho, a suavidade.  
Não importava o que ela não estava dizendo. Eles continuariam nesse jogo de gato e rato, onde ele a perseguia apenas para perdê-la de vista quando a estava quase alcançando, invertendo os papéis quando a vida assim os obrigava. Ele continuaria desejando aquilo que não podia ter, vendo homens como Zack Shelby e George Heldens orbitarem ao redor dela, desinibidos, sociáveis, de fácil convivência, com uma vasta gama de assuntos e oportunidades sociais, enquanto ele continuaria a admirá-la de longe, preso ao trabalho, mais para garantir que ela estaria segura e para tira-la de seus pensamentos do que por amor à profissão. Se as coisas fossem diferentes, talvez ele fosse o príncipe encantado... Mas ele não era, e aquilo não era um conto de fadas, e eles definitivamente não formavam uma história de amor.

"Por que nunca me diz nada importante?" a voz dela era baixa, com uma nota de tristeza ou... decepção? Ele não sabia pontuar, exatamente. "Você nunca liga, e tudo que faz é me afastar! Até uma semana atrás eu nem sabia que você podia sorrir! Às vezes você me olha de um jeito que não consigo decifrar e eu quase sinto que... mas depois, quando fala comigo, eu posso jurar que sou a última pessoa que você quer ver."

"Norma..."

"É sério, Alex. Você começou isso, agora diga, se você não gosta de mim então por que eu não deveria estar com George?"

"Eu nunca disse que não gosto de você."

"Mas faz um belo trabalho demonstrando isso."

Aquela conversa o estava dando dor de cabeça, e ele já não se lembrava mais do que o levara até aquele momento, por que decidiu falar logo hoje, de todos os dias. Parecia que nada entre eles funcionava totalmente bem. Em algum momento, sempre havia alguma coisa, um pequeno detalhe ou palavra que escapava ao controle.

"Quer saber, Norma, esqueça que eu disse alguma coisa. Você pode dormir com quem quiser, não é da minha conta."

"Eu não estou dormindo com o George!"

Ela parecia insultada com a suposição, e isso o fez se sentir bem. Era uma pequena amostra de todas as vezes em que ela o fez se sentir mal, ou com ciúmes, ou preocupado. Mas ele sabia que não era justo, que não tinha direito nenhum de exigir alguma coisa dela. E esse era o problema, não era? Porque com o restante de álcool em seu sistema e a medicação injetada em suas veias, ele era finalmente capaz de admitir que ele _queria_ ser a pessoa que a levava pra sair, que podia pedir a ela que não visse outros homens.

"Ok. Tanto faz."

"Deus, eu odeio você!"

Ele não previu o movimento, e quando ela o empurrou ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio, precisou dar dois passos atrás para dentro do quarto até conseguir se equilibrar de novo, bem a tempo de receber o empurrão seguinte.

"Eu odeio tanto você!" ela pontuou a frase com outro empurrão, mais fraco que os anteriores. Suas mãos dessa vez ficaram nos ombros dele, suas unhas se cravaram na carne, os dedos se enrolaram ao redor do tecido debaixo deles. Ele não reagiu. Sabia que merecia qualquer empurrão, tapa ou soco que ela desferisse contra ele. Seus olhos procuraram os dela e por um momento ele se deixou perder na imensidão azul que eles ofereciam.

"Por que está fazendo isso, Alex? Eu achei que fôssemos amigos."

Ele deu um passo diminuindo a distância entre eles. De sua própria vontade, sua mão livre foi parar nos cabelos dela, o polegar acariciando suavemente a pele macia de sua bochecha, enquanto a mão enfaixada permaneceu imóvel a seu lado. Assim, de perto, ele podia ver as sardas claras em seu rosto, quase imperceptíveis de longe, sempre escondidas pela maquiagem do dia a dia. O perfume suave de Norma invadia seus sentidos e o fazia querer puxa-la pra si, beijá-la até que ela ficasse sem ar, joga-la na cama e mostrar que ele a amava de uma forma melhor do que palavras poderiam descrever. Mas ele não faria isso. Porque sua missão era protegê-la, e ele não faria nada que ela não quisesse, nada que ela pudesse se arrepender depois. Se eles tivessem que fazer isso, ela teria que dar o primeiro passo.

E ela deu, quando encostou suas testas e fechou os olhos. Ele respondeu fechando os dele também. Sentiu as mãos dela relaxarem e se apoiarem em seus ombros.

"Nós somos. E eu... só quero que você fique bem."

Na realidade, o que queria dizer é "eu te amo', mas não era o momento. Ele não sabia se algum dia o momento chegaria, mas o jeito como a respiração cadenciada de Norma cobria seus lábios lhe dava uma nova esperança. Mais do que isso, lhe deu coragem. E ele deslizou seus dedos por baixo dos cabelos dela apenas milissegundos antes de roçar seus lábios nos dela.

Ele não sabia o que esperar, por isso quando ela aprofundou o beijo, capturando o lábio inferior dele entre os dela, Alex pensou que seu coração fosse pular para fora do peito. Antes que se desse conta, ambos estavam quase sem ar. Sua mão enfaixada se apoiava na cintura dela, enquanto uma das dela acariciava o maxilar dele, como se quisesse puxa-lo mais para si. O beijo dela era como um oásis no meio do deserto, e a sede de Alex por ela era infinita.

"Não consigo respirar", ela suspirou contra os lábios dele, mas não o afastou. Alex seguiu, explorando o pescoço delicado de Norma com beijos enquanto ela tentava respirar, os dedos deslizando pelos cabelos dele. Ela ficou quase imóvel e ele diminuiu a intensidade de sua exploração, parando completamente quando ela o beijou suavemente na têmpora. Ele levantou a cabeça procurando os olhos dela, e quando os encontrou, havia neles uma mistura de dor e desejo que o deixou transtornado.

"Eu... Alex, eu... desculpe. Eu não posso..."

"'Tá tudo bem." ele tentou tranquilizá-la, embora não soubesse pelo quê.

"Não, não está. Eu... sinto muito, eu não posso. Tenho que ir embora."

E no momento seguinte, o frio da noite tomou o lugar onde antes o corpo dela estivera. Ele fechou os olhos, inspirando profundamente, procurando no ar vestígios do perfume dela. Quando os abriu, a sensação foi como a de acordar de um sonho bom. Talvez se acreditasse o bastante, tudo não teria passado mesmo de sonho. Talvez também tenha sido assim pra ela. Porque havia tantas coisas que ele queria dizer e não sabia como, e não podia arriscar perder a proximidade dela por algo tão frívolo quanto um beijo impensado. Mas como ele queria repeti-lo, de novo e de novo. E, enquanto caminhava lentamente até a porta para fechá-la, se permitiu sentir raiva e ciúmes de George Heldens, e desejar ardentemente estar no lugar dele.  
Ele sabia, no entanto, que nada iria mudar. Tudo continuaria como antes, eles não falariam no assunto, ambos orgulhosos demais para ceder, e ele continuaria sua missão particular de proteger Norma Bates a qualquer custo mesmo quando ela o provocava, irritava e mudava de humor em uma fração de segundo. Porque, no fundo, essas eram as coisas que o atraiam. Essas eram as coisas que a tornavam tão única, tão insanamente incrível. E, acima de tudo, essas eram as coisas que o faziam amá-la.

E isso também nunca mudaria.


End file.
